Vehicle driver assistance that enhance the awareness and safety of human drivers and autonomous vehicles increase driver safety and convenience. Vehicle localization is an important aspect of both of these applications. For example, an autonomous vehicle needs to know where a road is to be able to stay within the road, and needs to know where a specific lane is to be able to stay within the lane.